Life's Chips
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Life hands you chips. Good or bad. Ponyboy loves to run track and smokes like a chain-smoker… but what happens if he is diagnosed with asthma. Does not follow book line. Rated T for safety. Full and better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently read a fanfiction where Sodapop has asthma, but how would life be altered if Ponyboy had asthma? This will mostly be in Curtis brother POV's, but tell me when you want someone else. I'll try to mix it up. Also, you obviously can't smoke with asthma… so I'm thinking of having him use chew instead (Red Man brand.) Tell me what you think, suggestions are appreciated. Sorry for the long author's note. Also sorry for the shortness, it's leading into more.**

**One more thing, this will probably be all pre-book, because obviously the fire can't happen. If you want the book altered though, I can try, but probably not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I remember when Ponyboy was diagnosed. We all thought he just had a cold. A sines infection had been going around school, so we figured that was what happened.

He was curled up on the couch next to mom. Poor kid was only six. We knew something was wrong when he started to cough, but was unable to catch his breathe.

Mom rushed him into the hospital. We found out hours late that he had asthma. He was only in first grade, he had already discovered a love of running. He small figure made him fast. He gave it all up.

Nobody in the gang could smoke around him. Dallas made that mistake when he first came.

_Flashback:_

_Dallas had just moved here. He took Johnny to a movie, but Johnny wanted Ponyboy to come. So, Dallas let the newly eight year old come._

_In the middle of the movie, Dallas carelessly lit up an unfiltered Camels. Ponyboy, who was right next to him, breathed in the smoke. His air was immediately cut off, choking coughs expelling from his lips. Dallas's eyes widened, watching the small child gasp for air. _

_Johnny, who carried an inhaler, rushed into action that he had watch Soda do before. He got Ponyboy his inhaler, allowing his air to come back. Ponyboy explained to Dallas once his air was back that he was asthmatic._

_The gang learned after that to not smoke around him._

When, or if, I smoked I always had to take a shower before sleeping with him. He has his fair share of instances, but he never complained. To him, there were many worse things than being unalloyed to run track. Instead, he made do. He didn't and couldn't run track, but to keep up with the gang's chain-smoking, he picked up some chew. Dad didn't approve, but said nothing. I personally didn't see how it was wore then smoking, but Dad didn't smoke.

To me, the earthy smell of tobacco and his shampoo would always smell like home, many nights spent with my arm wrapped around his frail figure.


	2. Chapter 2: Cats and dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: I'm really enjoying this story being laid out in Sodapop's POV. Not the whole thing, but the introduction is in his POV. Next chapter is the true story and action.**

**Sodapop's POV**

Mom would always stay with Ponyboy when he was sick. Darry was a daddy's boy, but Ponyboy was all mom's. I don't mean she didn't love us all, but their bond was something else.

She was having trouble getting pregnant, so when she found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic.

But the doctor didn't think he was going to live. He was so small and couldn't breathe on his own. He pulled through like the little fighter he was. Stubborn, that one is.

_Flashback: (Ponyboy's first jumping, 1960)_

_Two-Bit was suppose to walk Ponyboy home from school. Two-Bit was halfway to our house when trouble hit. Trailing behind the two boys was a '59 tuff Mustang. It crept behind them before five high school boys sauntered out. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were good fighters, but these were Sophomore football players. _

_They screamed for help between the beatings. Darry and I heard and ran to the rescue, but one of the boys was Paul Holden. Darry beat him worse than the others. _

_Ponyboy's lip quivered but he never shed a tear. That spark was in his eyes as Darry picked him up piggyback style. His face lit up and I knew everything was okay._

_Mom made a fuss but Dad called her down. _

_That was when Steve made up his names for Ponyboy like "runt," "kid," or "mommy's baby." _

I smiled a the time when Darry and Ponyboy were actually really close. After the accident, they fight like cats and dogs. Darry was too bull headed to back down, and Ponyboy got hurt when Darry yelled at him, he wanted to proud for him to be proud, but wouldn't let Darry in. Something needed to happen for those two to be eye to eye.

I wish it didn't have to come to this.

**A/N: Okay, these are all flashbacks leading into the story. I'm sorry for the shortness. Please R &amp; R suggestion on what should happen for them "to see eye to eye." Thanks guys for all your support.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood or water

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: In my last author's note, what I meant was what could happen that would bring Ponyboy and Darry together. You will see what I meant in this chapter. Sorry for confusion and thank you all for reviewing, especially _Iwatchsunsets2_ for her suggestions.**

**Darry's POV **

I stumbled in from a long day of work. I was worried when Ponyboy wasn't home, but I brushed off the worry, getting angry instead.

_When is he going to learn to use his head?_ I thought angrily. He was always getting himself into trouble. And when confronted, we always argued. I just couldn't see his side, we were too different.

I read the newspaper, starting to no off, when, just faintly, I could hear a scream. I ran outside, running into Dallas and Johnny, running towards the scream that I am positive was my youngest brother.

Six Socs stood around him, blades out. Under them was a beaten body almost beyond recognition. Pony's auburn hair was coked in dried blood and brushes covered every inch of his body. His eyes were open but unfocused.

I didn't even remember the blows I sent to the Socs, but Dally's voice brought me out of my rage-induced trance.

"Darry! You're killing him man!" He yelled, panic oddly tracing his voice. I let the Soc go and turned to my brother.

I kneeled next to my baby brother, who was floating in and out of conciseness. His breathing was haggard, unable to get a full, clean breathe. I threw him into the truck next to Johnny, driving to the hospital. Dallas was in the bed of the truck, watching out for police.

Johnny called Sodapop and Steve for me while I signed Ponyboy in. Two-Bot was picked up by Soda and Steve so soon, the hospital was filled with six worried teenage boys. The nurses and doctors sent us worried glances, like we were going to hold them at knifepoint at any moment.

It wasn't very long before the doctor came out.

"I need to you sign papers to rush Ponyboy into emergency surgery. He has internal bleeding." The Doctor what's-his-name told me. I sighed the papers, no matter what the cost.

And that started the hours of agony, waiting for news wether my baby brother would live or not.

**X**

**A/N: Oh how I would love to leave it there… but I shall not because I have given you guys short chapters for too long. **

**(Darry's POV still) (A few hours later.)**

I was on the brink of insanity when the doctor, Doctor Williamson, walked out. His face looked relieved.

"Well, Darrel, I'll give it to you straight. He almost died. He is on the respirator and at the moment he is unable to breathe on his own. But his blood pressure and heart beat are stabilized. The eternal bleeding was able to be stopped. He's critical, but will live. He is in room 634." By the end of his speech I thought I was going to collapse. Instead, I put on my brave, tuff-guy face for Soda.

We rushed to the elevator to get to the sixth floor to get into my kid brother's hospital room.

**A/N: Next chapter will be another flashback. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital names

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: The flashbacks are fillers to the important moments leading up to the action. Please bare with me, I try to make them interesting and relevant. Sodapop's POV is all flashback. Thank you to _Iwatchsunsets2_ for ideas. She rocks.**

**Sodapop's POV**

_Flashback: (Parent's car accident)_

Mom and Das had been reluctant to go out tonight. Ponyboy had been sick, but Darry knew what to do if anything happened.

Ponyboy had been the one to push them out. He felt guilty that he kept them at home.

So, that night they left for a dinner date. Mom had on a long, silver dress. Dad had on a tux with a blue tie that brought out mom's eyes.

They were suppose to be back at 10:30ish. It was midnight when Ponyboy finally gave up and fell asleep on my lap.

Only have an hour later the police knocked on our door. I slid Ponyboy off of me carefully.

I went to the door and stood next to Darry. When the police gave the news, I seriously felt like the planet had stop spinning.

When the cops left I choked on a sob. I was staring at Darry's stoic face. I knew that look, it was the look he had when he held in his emotions. I knew he would never cry in front of me or Ponyboy.

Through all of this, Ponyboy never stirred. I think that made it harder to tell him in the morning. If it hasn't been for me he would have hyperventilated. We cried for mom and dad, but Darry never shed a tear. Or at least that's what he wanted us to think. But I knew even Superman can break. After all, Dad was his hero.

_End Flash_

**Darry's POV**

We finally reached Ponyboy's room, and with a slight bit of hesitation opened the door.

He just looked so darn small lying in the hospital bed. His pale figure was hooked up to endless machines. The only noises in the room was Soda and I's heavy breathing and the machines steady and comforting beeping, telling us our brother was alive.

I settled into the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs for the night, the chair becoming my makeshift bed.

"Go to sleep, Pepsi-Cola, your exhausted." I told Sodapop. Normally he would have argued, but he couldn't deny the facts, he was too tired.

**Johnny's POV**

I froze when I walked into the hospital. _How could someone do this to him?_ I thought. He never did anything to the Socs. He was better than this town, then being a greaser.

I popped some tobacco in my mouth. I picked it up for Ponyboy, because I knew he felt left out. He wanted to play sports and football and stuff like that with us, but he couldn't. I remember when he tried.

_Flashback _

_He was in fourth grade. Curly and Tim wanted to play football with me while I was hanging with Ponyboy. He said it was okay so I headed to the lot._

_Angela was there to flirt with Ponyboy. His eyes went wide at the length of her mini skirt. He watched, while being bugged with Angela. Eventually, he gave up and ran into the lot. Tim, who didn't know, passed him the ball. He caught it perfectly and started to run. None of us could catch him. He made a touchdown, but doubled over coughing. He shakily pulled out his inhaler and breathed in the drugs. Tim watched the display with his eyebrow cocked. Curly wasn't smart enough to put two and two together._

_"You sick, Ponyboy?" He asked cluelessly. Tim smacked him on the back of the head._

_"He's asthmatic, idiot. Hence the inhaler." The fifteen year old greaser growled with a few choice words. Curly's mouth formed a little "o" in understanding._

_End flashback_

I sat next to Ponyboy in the hospital, like I had done too many times before.

"Hey, Ponyboy, these nurses know you by name." I whispered in his ear. To my suprise, he smirked softly.

"Yeah, but they don't bother to remover yours." Came his cheeky reply, his eyes still closed.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Everything was black, swirling around me. I was falling down slowly. I slowly sped up until a voice made it stop all together.

"Hey, Ponyboy these nurses know you by name." Came a soft whisperer. Who was it? Oh yeah, it was Johnny.

"Yeah, but they don't bother to remover yours." I replied cheekily. My eyelids felt like a thousand pounds, but I pulled on them until they finally opened. The hospital room was a white blur, so I blinked until the room came into focus.

"Hey Johnnycakes." I whispered, but obviously not too quiet because Sodapop woke up.


	5. Chapter 5: Going home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: Get ready for a little fluff!**

**Darry's POV**

I laid my head on my baby brothers stomach, almost falling asleep.

"I love you, I really do. I'm so sorry this happened. Why do we fight so much? What do you want from me?" I whispered to my sleeping brother.

"Not... Your fault. I wanna make you… Proud." He wheezed sleepily. I jumped at the sound of his voice. He smiled.

"I didn't know you were awake." I replied to him. He laughed breathily.

"Go back to sleep, your tired." I informed him. He barely nodded as his body relaxed and his head rolled to the right side. I smiled, running my hand through his auburn greased hair. He was so young and frail. I needed to stop being so hard on him. He was just a kid.

"I'm proud of you." I whispered as I fell asleep, but I knew that Ponyboy had heard me talking the whole time.

**X**

The doctor had informed us that Pomyboy could go home tonight. Soda, after hours of arguing, had finally agreed to go home to get some sleep and grab "the bag." Ponyboy spent so much time in the hospital as a kid that dad joked he needed to have a bag to grab. Somehow, we had starting having a bag filled with a pair of jeans, an old tee shirt, a book, and a small pad of paper.

Soda had packed it for him when Ponyboy was in fifth grade.

Soda returned a few hours later with Ponyboy's stuff. Pony gladly took it and sat up to change. He wobbled a little, but Soda grabbed his arms. Instead, he changed his clothes sitting down and sat in the wheelchair to leave. He climbed into the truck between Sodapop and I with a smile on his face.

**A/N: I want to do a Ponyboy POV chapter, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it or what's going to happen. ANY suggestions is a good suggestion and will be super helpful. In super sorry this is really short. It's only 400 words. :(**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback central

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: This is kind of random, but if anyone loves Emilio Estevas (I think that's how you spell it) then you should watch Young Guns I and Young Guns II. It's about Billy The Kid who is a famous outlaw. I think that that movie is Emilio's best movie. He was perfect for that role.**

**Also, thank you to all my faithful reviewers, especially _FrankElza _and _BunnyluvsU _Who gave me ideas for this chapter.**

**This is where my T rating may come in handy. Some people may find it too descriptive, but I don't really think so.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

_Flashback: (Socs Jumping, 1966)_

_I was walking home from school, like any other day, when a mustang pulled up behind me. I knew if I tried to run from them I would run out of air, so, like an idiot I let them surround me. They cursed and spit at me until they flicked out their blades. _

_I kicked them in the stomach twice, but try still got me down. The cut me hair, but it slipped, cutting my hair. They slugged and kicked and cut me everywhere. Blood trickled down my eyes, blocking my vision. They punched me in the mouth so hard I think they almost knocked a tooth loose. The biggest one sent me one last kick to the head and I went unconscious for the rest of the never ending beating._

_Flashback #2: (Same one from chapter one.) (Movies; 8 years old.)_

_I was going to the movies with Johnny and the new kid, Dallas. He scared me, but I wanted to seem tough, not a sick little kid. So, I was sitting right next to the most dangerous hood in Tulsa._

_The smoke smell that lingered in him was suffocating. I was having trouble breathing, but didn't say anything. _

_Suddenly, he pulled out a cancer stick and lit up. Instantly, my air ways were cut off. I was coughing and gasping for air so hard that I couldn't get out my inhaler. Johnny new what to do, though. He pulled out the one in his pocket and I greedily breathed in the drugs. It took a few pumps, but I finally caught my breath. Dallas watched the whole episode with wide eyes. _

_"I have asthma. Do you mind not smoking?" I asked shakily. You didn't tell Dallas what to do._

_Maybe I imagined it, but I think there was a hint of concern and guilt in his eyes when he agreed not to smoke._

_I hated it though. I could never do anything. Most people thought I was okay with it, but I felt as if I was suffocating. _

**A/N: Pun intended. ****;) ****I think that most of the rest of the story will be in present time, but how should I know, I never plan my writing. **


	7. Chapter 7: Coloring coughs

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

That old suffocating feeling came back. I'm sure that if it wasn't for asthma I could have stayed home alone. I was too annoyed to see that the gang really just cared.

I told Two-Bit that I wear tired and wanted to lay down. I went into my room, planning on just reading but soon fell asleep for real.

**Sodapop's POV**

It was my turn, so I started cooking dinner. I made red mash potatoes and green baked chicken. I colored the milk green. I colored my chocolate milk yellow. For as much as Darry and Ponyboy love chocolate, they couldn't stomach chocolate milk with dinner or any meat product.

I called to my brothers that dinner was ready, so Darry came out showered and Ponyboy stumbled out of the back bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I smiled and grabbed my plate while they got out theirs.

Soon after taking a few bites, Ponyboy started to cough. I knew it wasn't a regular cough, but an asthma attack. I was frozen for a second, he sounded worse than I had ever heard.

He was coughing so hard he couldn't stand up, so Darry picked him up. To keep from coughing on Darry he buried his head into Darry's shoulder.

I broke out of my daze and ran to the car. I searched Ponyboy for his inhaler, but it was out of medicine. I vaguely remember Darry saying something about running low on money from hospital bills, I had a sneaking suspicion that Ponyboy overheard us and didn't want to ask for more medicine in his inhaler.

Halfway to the hospital Ponyboy passed out. He was wheezing and gasping even in unconsciousness.

We got to the hospital and they rushed him onto a stretcher. We waited about and hour and a half before the doctor came out.

"What was the last thing Ponyboy consumed?" The doctor asked.

"Chicken." Darry responded.

"Green chicken." I corrected proudly. Understanding lot the doctors face.

"Are you aware that food coloring can sometimes cause asthma attacks?" The doctor asked calmly. Guilt washed over me. I caused Ponyboy to have an asthma attack. I hung my head when I answered the doctor.

"No." I said, monotone. The doctor smiled softly.

"He is okay and resting. He should be going home tonight. You may see him now. He is in room 624." The doctor explained. I jumped up, still feeling really guilty, and went to Ponyboy's room.

**A/N: Most of you probably won't believe me on the food coloring, but it is proven to cause asthma attacks. I looked it up, promise. It doesn't happen every time, so that's why Soda didn't think it was going to hurt Ponyboy when he put it in his food. Stay Gold. Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get this up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cooking dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: Reviews are like creative energy handed to me on a silver platter. :) Please send me reviews.  
**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. Sodapop had been treating me as if I was made of glass since he found out he had accidentally given me an asthma attack.

I thought it might get better when I left the hospital, but it seemed to get worse. I think he thought I was going to die without the machines beeping around me. _Feel my heartbeat, I'm fine, _is all I can think as I sit in my room. _Can't he see that I'm alive and I want to live?_

I pulled out_ Gone With The Wind_, hoping to loose my troubles and just get transformed into the book's troubles and live in with them. The characters were so gallant. I couldn't loose myself and eventually gave up and succumbed to my thoughts and my worries.

At least the gang wasn't getting any worse than before, it was just Soda who was changing. Dallas still pretended not to care (I think he cared a little, he just didn't want to lose his "family") and Steve just didn't care at all. Johnny understood my feelings about being suffocated and babied, but he didn't try to hide his concern for me. Two-Bit tried to brush it off wit jokes about the cute nurses whenever I was in the hospital.

I went into the living room and sat down. I looked at the date; under the dateMarch 13, 1966, was a star, which meant it was my day to cook dinner. Darry's symbol was a oval around the date and Soda's was a triangle around the date. The oval was for football and the triangle was random, which was always Sodapop.

I grabbed some beef from the freezer and set it out to let it thaw out. When it did, I patted it down into the correct shape and fried it up into hamburgers. I got out some lettuce for everyone except for Steve and cut out the onions for Darry and Two-Bit. I also grabbed the ketchup and cheese, that all of us put on our burgers. Then, I sliced a tomato for just myself, no one else on the gang liked them but I thought when they were juicy and fresh that they tasted really good.

Steve, Soda, and Darry came on not five minutes after I started to cook the meat. Dallas and Johnny came only because they knew that I was the one cooking. When Soda or Darry were out playing sports and other things I couldn't do, mom stayed with me and eventually used that time to teach me to cook and play piano.

I finished cooking a dozen burgers when Daly came in with the packages of buns.

You would have thought Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit had never seen food before. I lagged back with Johnny as the more hungry boys took the good first. I smiled at my brother digging in, I was glad that they liked my new recipe.

Later, Soda left with Steve for a party at Bucks. Dallas left after he finished eating to the party, leaving Johnny, Darry, Two-Bit and I. It wouldn't be too long before Two-Bit got drunk or went home. Sure enough, Two-Bit left a few minutes later to baby-sit his little sister.

I could hear Johnmy's parents screaming, so I got up to grab Johnny some blankets to make a bed with. He smiled in thanks and threw the blanket across the couch. Darry went to bed and I followed a few minutes later after brushing my teeth.

**A/N: Ugh, this filler chapter is beyond boring and super short. I'm soo sorry guys. Please review. No flames.**


	9. Chapter 9: First times and Camping trips

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to _Iwatchsunsets2_ for her amazing suggestions. She is an amazing author and **** I hope I used her ideas well. ****Thank you to all of those who reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It had been a few weeks since any complications and the fair was coming, so I begged Darry to let me go. After begging and begging, he agreed to let me go if I took my inhaler, which to me was a given. I really wanted to take advantage of the few times I felt normal. I was probably seven the last time I felt this good.

**X**

Somehow, just my brothers and I turned into the whole gang, even Johnny and Dallas. I was so excited. I couldn't ride any of the rides, but I was just happy to be out to watch my friends and play some of the games.

I hopped into the truck. Darry was driving while Johnny and I sat inside the truck. The rest of the gang was in the back of the truck. When we arrived, Darry seemed tense bit slowly started to relax as we played more games.

Soda and Steve had left to ride some roller coasters. I had watched Dally, who was riding the mechanical bull. He stayed on before eventually getting bucked off. He challenged Darry, bugging him until Darry gave in with a smile, clearly enjoying himself.

Darry stayed on barely the whole time. He smirked at Dallas as he picked out a cheesy prize. Dallas's mouth was literally just hanging open in shock. He handed me a stuffed monkey and I smiled, knowing that I couldn't win one on the rides myself. The jerking of the rides put strain on my lung that could possibly cause me to have an attack.

I played different games with Johnny, silent competition was definitely present in the atmosphere. At noon we met up and had some corncobs before watching a magic show and going back to the games and rides. By the end of the evening, I was so tired that I almost fell asleep standing. That night in the car I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face and felt better and lighter than I had ever had since the diagnostic.

**X**

**Darry's POV**

_Flashback: (Camping, diagnostic day, humid summer of 1958) (Ponyboy six and Darry is 12)_

_Ponyboy had had a really bad cold the past few days, but assured us he was fine to go camping. He had spent the last few days just curled up on the couch and in the car he was pale and asleep in the back seat. Mom was stoking his hair, concern written on her face. He has had the flu bad but was still bouncing around and brushing it off, to see him so deflated was extremely concerning._

_He seemed to perk up a bit when we got to the cabin. He took his medicine and started to run around with Soda. They eventually got me to race them. _

_I was running as fast as I could. Sodapop was close behind me but Ponyboy was probably almost four or five feet in front of me. He finished at the big oak tree, but suddenly started to cough. In between coughs he was gasping and wheezing for air. He stumbled from the impact of the coughs and I realized he couldn't walk he was coughing so hard. I scooped up his small six year old frame and carried/ran him to mom. Set hog was wrong with him and we immediately took off to the hospital. The hospital was about thirty miles away and at ten or fifteen miles he passed out from lack of oxygen. I had never been so scared in my entire life and still have never been that scared. _

_When we arrived he was rushed out of the room in a stretcher. It was hours before we got the news. They diagnosed him with asthma. Nothing would ever be the same for any of us. Ponyboy gave up his dreams of joining the track team in middle school to keep from jeopardizing his health and having an attack. He slowly learned from experience how to keep from having attacks or what to do if he did had one. We all learned what to do to if he had one. Johnny and Soda both kept an inhaler in their pockets and Ponyboy kept one on his person too._

_End flashback _

**A/N: I'm still willing and always willing to take suggestions for my stories.**


	10. Chapter 10: Spring fling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to _Iwatchsunsets2_ and _FrankElza_ for their amazing suggestions. They are amazing authors and**** I hope I used their ideas well. ****Thank you to all of those who reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

Sodapop and I always got sick real easily when we were young, but I never grew out of it. It was like twins, if one of us got sick then the other one got sick too. I should have known, after a good week there is always a bad week. After every high there is always a low, right?

Sure enough, two days ago Soda came home pale and hacking all the time. Even though he washed his hands and stayed away from me, I felt super congested and knew I was getting sick. I felt bad because Sodapop sure did need a new reason to feel guilty. A loud sneeze racked my brain and my suspicion about getting sick was confirmed. I grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. When it beeper it came out at 101.6 degrees.

I felt absolutely miserable. I curled up into a ball and tried to catch some sleep into between coughing fits, but between coughing I was sneezing or sniffling. I couldn't breathe through my nose which was making me nervous about having an attack. I finally gave up and sat up.

Soda came home about an hour later with Steve trailing behind. He glanced at the garbage can that was almost full to the top with kleenexes and my cherry red nose and signed. He sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and I greedily fell asleep on his shoulder.

**X**

I never did fully get over my cold. It was spring, which meant allergy season. When Darry was little he was severely allergic to grass. If somebody was cutting grass he could even open s window without sneezing. He eventually grew out of it by time he was twelve, and I always hoped I would too, but I guess I ain't that lucky.

The only thing good about spring was track.** (A/N: I know that track is in summer but work with me please.)**

Every year I watched the track team run. I wondered if I would be any good.

When the track team cleared out I glanced around to find me alone. I gathered up courage and walked out to the track.

I started to run. I pushed myself as hard as I could, smiling. I was shocked to find that I was still fast. When I finished, I think I beat the top runner's times. I heard someone clapping and was face to face with the coach.

"Welcome to the team, son."


	11. Chapter 11: Track beatings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**A/N: I don't have asthma, but _FrankElza_ has been helping me with the details and medicine and stuff like that. Thank you to her and all who reviewed/gave suggestions.**

**I had some really good ideas but they were deleted. Ugh. I'm really mad, but I hope this chapter is good.  
**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Welcome to the team, son." I froze. I was on the team? Darry would be so proud of me. I shook his hand without a second thought.

"Thank you, sir." I replied.

"Practices are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Meets are Tuesday and Thursday." The coach told me. I nodded, today was Tuesday. Tomorrow was my first track practice.

_How was I going to trick Darry and Soda? _I thought.

**X**

I told them I was going to the movies.

I got on the field and saw the cheerleaders. There was a really pretty Soc who glanced at me. I smiled but she quickly looked away. I looked down at my worn out holy shoes realizing she would never look at me.

I took extra medicine this morning, hoping I would be okay. I lined up with the other team members and took off. Soon, I was way ahead of them all, pushing as fast as my legs could go.

I ran the mile under six minutes and my 100-meter dash was fourteen seconds. I was so proud.

I was pretty soon wheezing too hard to continue, but luckily practice was over.

At the end of practice the redhead came and talked to me.

"Aren't you that greaser with asthma who moved up a grade?" She asked. I nodded.

"How did you get on the team then?" She asked. I was about to reply when I felt a hand on my back. I came back swinging, but never felt the return punch.

"Cherry, what are you doing talking to a _greaser_ like him. Get lost, wheezy." He spat at me. I couldn't help it, hurt flashed across my face as I stalked off.

I hurried home angrily before I could get caught in my lie.

**X**

It was Thursday, the day of my first meet. I was so antsy about getting caught that I had a small attack this morning. I took extra medicine from Soda's inhaler. I didn't want to ask for more medicine, so I switched with Sofa giving him the empty one without him knowing, and when this one runs out I'll let Darry know.

He already worked to much, he didn't get home till late and left before I got up. It wasn't fair for him, it is my fault. Maybe I could get a job.

I changed into my uniform and excite the locker room when I heard my name being called.

By Steve Randle. Uh-oh.

"Ponyboy? What the heck do you think you are doing?" He asked/yelled. He grabbed my arm and yanked me, growling curse words.

"This was so dumb. What are you trying to do?" He asked. I pulled away.

"Trying not to be just the sick little kid. That's what you always say, Randle. I needed to do this, but I didn't do it on purpose. I ran a lap without knowing the couch was there and he invited me on the team." I screamed. He softened a touch.

"I'm telling your coach your quitting, but I ain't gonna tell Darry or Sodapop, got it?" He asked. I nodded, it was a lot better than I expected.

Steve told on me to the coach while I sulked. I was just mad at everything right now.

"Is this true, Ponyboy?" Coach asked. I nodded sharply.

"I'm not going to kick you off, but you are quitting. Goodbye, Ponyboy." I mumbled a "bye" as I stalked to the locker room to get changed.

I was met in the face with four senior Socs.

"Look, it's wheezy who tried to take our place on the team. Get him!" The dark haired Soc yelled. I think it was Cherry's boyfriend.

Oh no. This wasn't going to turn out good for me.

**(A/N: I was so close to leaving it there… But I won't :) )**

They had me down in a second, I already was tired from my asthma attack this morning.

I screamed as loud as I could and they socked me in the jaw. After a few more kicks in the ribs, Steve came running in, his switchblade flicked out and ready.

All the commotion brought out the teachers, but luckily the Socs were without bruises to blame on us and Steve had put away his blade. The Socs of course were let go but we were kicked out. I shakily stood up, the pain in my ribs making it difficult to breathe.

I got home and saw Darry's truck. I was confused until I walked in to see Darry's frantic face.

"We got to go to the hospital, Soda was in a car accident."

**A/N: Yay, super long chapter! Thank you _Iwatchsunsets2_ for the suggestion.**

**Before anyone gets confused, attack is short for asthma attack. It may or may not be obvious. Please review and I'll still take suggestions, if it wasn't for them this story would probably already be over and it would suck. :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday Flashback games

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders of benefit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading it.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I got home and saw Darry's truck. I was confused until I walked in to see Darry's frantic face.

"We got to go to the hospital, Soda was in a car accident." Darry informed me. Flashes of my parents and the funereal and the night of their deaths flashed before my eyes as I hurried it the door after Darry with Steve hot on my heels. We hopped into the truck and sped to the hospital way over the speed limit. Darry was super lucky that the cops didn't pull him over and give him a ticket for reckless driving.

To my emese relief, when we walked in Sodapop was in the waiting room and looking virtually unharmed. I quickly rushed to his side.

I was so glad that he was okay. I hugged him, but a little too tight because he winced.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"I saw the car coming and tensed up. I'm just sore, Pone, but I'm okay. The other guy was drunk, but is going to be okay also." I sighed in relief that, even though he didn't deserve it, everyone was going to be alright, but Darry's fists balled up tightly at the mention of drunk driving.

The police got Soda's statement, while Darry signed him out. The officers arrested the man on drunk driving and released Sodapop.

We all crammed into the car and I fell asleep quickly from the stress of the day; worrying about track and the Socs and then Soda, I was stressed.

**X**

_I had a nightmare. Sodapop was dead and it was all my fault. He was screaming at me that he hated me. He whipped out a gun and when the bullet ripped through my chest I screamed._

"Ponyboy! Wake up, your okay." Soda said kind of loudly to get n up. He tried to comfort me but I backed away.

"No." I moaned. Hurt flashed across his face. I took a few deep breaths before throwing myself at Soda bawling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you." I apologized. Sodapop rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I'm okay, I'm not dead. Go back to sleep." Soda whispered. I continued to bawl, almost hyperventilating.

I started to cough and sputter. I shakily tried to breathe, but my airways were constricted.

Soda grabbed the inhaler off the desk, but it was the empty one. Darry heard us and came in, trying to help.

I was able to barely communicate where my inhaler was. Darry handed it to me and I pumped the medicine trough the spacer, breathing in the tasteless medicine.

I rinsed out my mouth from the powder and laid back down.

"Why didn't you tell me you are out?" Darry asked. I shrugged lightly, exhausted.

"We can't afford it." I replied. Darry huffed.

"We can. I don't care if we are poor, you will tell me when you need medicine, okay?" Darry asked sharply. I nodded. I think when I mentioned our finances I hurt his pride.

I really needed to get a job to help out, and the sooner the better. There was not many things a sick thirteen year old kid could do, but I would figure it out and soon.

_Flashback: (Sodapop's POV)_

_Ponyboy was turning eight years old. Darry and I on our__ birthdays would play football and run around, but Ponyboy was unable to do those things._

_So, we decided to play hide and seek. Somehow, Ponyboy decided to hide in the attic. I could hear him wheezing slightly and I heard him sneezing once or twice, but I pretended not to hear him._

_I waited a while before going up to the attic. I couldn't hear him anymore, but when he sneezed behind me I jumped. He rubbed his chest that I'm sure hurt being how long he was up here, even I was having trouble breathing it was so dusty up here._

_"It's not fair." He mumbled, dejected his allergies gave away his brilliant hiding spot._

_Darry crept up the stairs and saw Ponyboy's glum face. _

_Darry grabbed Ponyboy from behind and carried him down the stairs. He laid Ponyboy down and started to tickle him, lightly, so he would get him too worked up brig there was still dust in his system. _

_Darry poked his ribs and she squealed. Mom watched the whole thing with a warm smile on her beautiful face._

_Soon, hide and seek became the game that we could play and still include Ponyboy._

**X**

**Darry's POV (Later that day) (Still flashback) (Cake time)**

_For his birthday, dad had decided to take a half day so he could be home to watch Ponyboy blow out his birthday candles. _

_Mom had been the one to bake the chocolate cake, but she let Ponyboy frost it by himself and mom told him he could lick the butterknife, but Pony let Soda lick the knife that he used to frost the cake with._

_Later, when he blew out the candles, the smoke made him start to cough lightly. He didn't even seem to notice, his face was lit up like a Christmas tree as mom cut him a big slice of cake. He dug in to his piece and the rest if us followed suit._

**A/N: Yay, another long chapter. I was super close to having Two-Bit get arrested for drunk driving, but then decided against it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Poker Face and rolling coal

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Outsiders or profit from anything that S.E. Hinton writes besides the enjoyment of reading her amazing work.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and/or gave suggestions. They are awesome and extremely helpful to my writing. :) Especially, thank you to _FrankElza_ and _Iwatchsunsets2_.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Today Steve was suppose to babysit me. Soda was going out with Two-Bit and so Steve volunteered, not for me but for Soda. I felt awful Soda always had to stay with me.

He came in the house looking annoyed. When Darry left he told me to grease my hair and grab a candy bar. I complied and followed him to his old beat up car.

"I got to with today, so your coming to the DX. You don't bother me, got it?" I nodded.

We got to the DX and I coughed lightly. I had never been in the garage if the DX. The gasoline smell was suffocating.

Some dumb Soc brought in a car, rolling coal out the back end of their tuff blue Corvette. The black smoke entered my airway and I started to sputter, gasping and expectorating. The smoke burned in my already aching lungs and my throat felt as if it were on fire.

I, for what felt like the millionth time this month, felt the familiar fresh flavorless powder spread in my mouth and done my throat into my lungs. Steve, who had watched my latest attack, ran to my side making sure I was okay. I just nodded, still trying to catch my breath. Steve stayed by my side until I huffed in annoyance. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone_? I though bitterly.

He started cussing out the chuckling Socs. They sped out of the garage fast, more smoke and exhaust coming out of the pipes. I quickly covered my mouth and and went to the convince store part to keep from inhaling the smoke.

My hands were shaking from taking so much medicine lately. That was one of my least favorite parts. I decided not to go back to the garage and instead stayed in the back office. I tapped my foot for two hours, bored out of my mind.

Steve finally came out and told me his shift was over. He apologized for bringing me here just to have an attack, but I just shrugged it off.

"Don't tell Soda or Super-Dope, okay?" He asked. If I was honest I really wanted to get Darry to punch him, just because of the fact that it was Steve Randle, but I didn't need a new reason for him to call me "baby Curtis" or "runt" like he usually does, so I kept my mouth shut.

**X**

Steve was actually being really nice to me lately. I think he was actually worried when I had an asthma attack right in front of him. He had never been around me before while I was having an asthma attack and in think I scared him.

I kept my end of the bargain with Steve because Darry and Soda didn't need any more reasons to smother me and worry about me.

**_Flashback: Sodapop's POV (1960)_**

Darry and the rest gang had left for a football in the lot. I had stayed behind with Ponyboy. Steve had bugged me and sent eight year old Ponyboy death glares, but angrily left without another word.

" I'll be okay, Soda, you can go have fun." He said. He was a good lier even at eight, but I knew that he didn't want to be left alone. I pulled out the cars from the top shelf and started to shuffle.

I slowly taught him the basics of poker. When the gang came back Two-Bit set up a game of poker and Pony decided to play. Two-Bit, unaware I had taught Ponyboy a few things, bet high and took it easy on him. Ponyboy creamed him.

"What?! How did you do that?!" He screamed. Ponyboy laughed and pointed to me.

He was included with the gang and I knew that it felt good to him.

_End flashback_

**A/N: Rolling coal is illegal. It's made by a chip you put in the car and thick black smoke comes out. It's actually a bluish grey color which looks pretty cool, but again, it is illegal and bad for the environment. In big trucks you have to install pipes that are pretty expensive.**

**Anybody have any ideas about past or current pets for Ponyboy? He can't have dogs or cats, but what could he have? Or did he sneak a pet? Any ideas works so send them in please. All I can think of is Skippy the Goldfish, which is kind of boring and dumb. XPAlso, I'm trying to figure out a way to incorporate Johnny more then just an older buddy to confide in. ****Thanks guys. **


	14. Chapter 14:Wheezy the penguin and spotty

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders. Sigh. The best author ever, S.E. Hinton does. I also do not profit from my writings on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you to _BunnyLuvsU_ and _FrankElza_ who gave me great suggestions. Thanks to her you will not have to listen to the story of Skipper the Goldfish. Thank you to all who reviewed my story.**

**If any of you at curious as to the name of this chapter, read _Iwatchsunsets2_ review and you will see.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

_Flashback: (1960)_

_I had been begging mom and dad for a pet for months, probably close to a year. They refused each time because of my asthma, the pet dander made it difficult for me to breath._

_One night, I walked to the lot with Johnny to watch the sunset. _

_When we arrived I sat down and zoned out until I felt something licking my hand. I knew it wasn't Johnny, and when I turned around a beautiful puppy was crawling into my lap. I held back a sneeze I petted the furry creature. I immediately started to think of names for my new friend._

_Spotty? Cinnamon? I decided that I liked Spotty and Spotty seemed to like her name too. She looked to be a Lab/hunting breed, possibly a pointer or a hound. She had chocolate brown ears, thick fur, and a black body with a spotted stomach. _

_I itched my nose absentmindedly while Johnny stroked my new pet's fur._

_"Come on, Pone, your mom is going to be worried if we're late." Johnny informed me. I took of my belt and tied it around the dogs neck lightly.**_

_Johnny stared at me._

_"You can't bring the dog home." Johnny told me. I huffed in annoyance._

_"Yes I can, Jonathan, I'm fine." I told him coldly. He sighed._

_"Your going to make yourself sick." He pleaded. I shook my head, but of course Spots decided to shake out her fur which threw me into a sneezing fit_

_"Come on, Johnny, help me sneak her in." Johnny finally agreed._

_Johnny agreed to take my parents to watch the sunrise so that I could sneak the dog to my room. _

_The next morning, I snuck in Spotty. She laid on my bed while I did my homework and went to school._

_But that morning I forgot to take my medicine. When I climbed into bed next to Spotty, I started to sneeze really hard. I was gasping for air, wondering why all of a sudden I was having an asthma attack. Johnny ran into my room with a guilty look on his face even after I caught my breathe thanks to the __medicine._

_Johnny didn't forgive himself for weeks after that and for Spotty, she went home with Two-Bit. It's okay, though, because his sister is dog crazy so it's a good joke for her._

_End Flashback_

****A/N: Do not try that at home with your dog or any pet. Thank you.**

**I hope you guys don't get annoyed with me constantly asking for suggestions, but they are really good. I'm trying to take a break from attacks, so next chapter I'm going to use _FrankElza_'s idea with the bird, but I'll still take suggestions if you would like to give them. Thank you. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Fourteen min tickle session

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders. Sigh. The best author ever, S.E. Hinton does. I also do not profit from my writings on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you to _BunnyLuvsU_ and _FrankElza_ who gave me great suggestions. Thanks to her you will not have to listen to the stupid story of Skipper the Goldfish. Thank you to all who reviewed my story.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up to Soda and Darry tickling the life out of me. I screamed and kicked, but they wouldn't stop. They tickled me for a full fourteen minutes before they stopped, finally letting me have some air.

I suddenly remembered, today I was turning fourteen. (Hence, fourteen minutes.) I smiled, looking up at my brothers. I caught sight is Dallas and Steve in the doorway, smirking at our display.

"Hey, Pony, I made cake, but I got to grab your present, it's from all of us." I was shocked, but nodded.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I mumbled, knowing we really couldn't afford it.

"Shut up." This surprisingly came from Steve.

X

Darry came back, telling me to close my eyes. I felt something sharp hit my arm and when I opened my eyes there was a bird pecking my hand. Soda laughed.

"She's a mean one, Just like Mickey Mouse." I smiled, getting an idea.

"Well, than we will name her Minney." Two-Bit howled with laughter and my new bird chirped. I remembered last year and every year before begging my parents for a Yellow Cur dog or a car.

I got up and hugged Darry. "Thank you so much." I thanked him. He smiled ruffling my hair. I thanked the rest of the gang, hugging them. I fist pumped Steve and when I got to Dallas I just backed up, not risking it. He rolled his eyes, putting me in a headlock. I was small enough and slipped out, but he didn't enjoy that. He tackled me, getting on top of me and wrapping his arm around my neck. I could barely breathe, so I had no choice but to holler uncle. He smiled/smirked in victory and let me go.

It was a lot of fun being that the gang actually didn't treat me like I was made of glass and let me have fun. I wish it could last, it always seemed like asthma got in the way of everything fun.

Darry and the gang also got me a cage for the bird and some seeds to start off.

That night, I reluctantly put Minney in her cage and covered her with a blanket to help her sleep. I crawled into bed with Soda, a warm smile across my face.

**A/N: Yes, I did name that bird Minney. Sorry that was so short. Next chapter will be getting more interesting. P****lease R &amp; R *bats eyes innocently with puppy dog face*****. Please R &amp; R *bats eyes innocently with puppy dog face***


	16. Chapter 16: Doc visit and great news

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make money from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short. Writers block is not fun at all. :( Sorry guys. Please give suggestions, they help me a lot. Thank you to _Iwatchsunstets2_ for helping. At least every chapter is based on her amazing ideas.**

**Darry's POV**

Ponyboy had been having trouble breathing with his allergies in the spring and summer months, so after much argument he agreed to see the doctor to see if he had any other medicine that he could take to help his breathing.

I picked him up straight after my job and drove home to the run down East Side clinic.

Ponyboy, of course, downplayed his symptoms until I stepped in. Luckily, the doctor prescribed him a new medication to help him. I prayed that it would work and make him feel better. I finally decided to ask about the sports situation.

"Well, Ponyboy, you have limited options, but what would you say about swimming?" The doctor asked. I could see the wheels in Ponyboy's brain turning before he smiled and nodded, looking at me. I smiled, glad he could be included and have some fun.

"Sure, kiddo. Swimming is one of the most difficult sports though." I warned him. Most of my football buddies did swimming to keep in shape, and I had heard it was way worse than any football practice. I had seen some of the guys lose thirty pounds just doing swimming. **(A/N: I'm not exaggerating at all, it's very true.)**

I paid the bill and we left to the truck. Ponyboy's face was animated and was smiling so hard his cheeks had to have hurt.

Sodapop's POV

Ponyboy came home with the biggest smile on his face.

"Soda! Guess what?" He squeaked like a little kid on Christmas. I laughed as did Steve.

"I'm going out for a sport!" He said excitedly. I sighed. _Doesn't he know he can't?_

"You can't, Ponyboy. Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Steve asked. Ponyboy froze, all happiness was wiped off his face.

"Steve…" He growled. Steve Oakes slightly.

"Last time?" Darry asked. Ponyboy nodded.

"LastweekItriedoutforthetrackteambutStevecaughtme." Ponyboy mumbled fast.

"What?" Darry growled.

"I tried out for the track team last week but then Steve caught me." Ponyboy explained. Darry ran a hand through his hair frustratingly.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Darry asked. Ponyboy huffed.

"I was thinking that I would finally make you proud." Ponyboy confessed softly. Darry stopped running his hand through his hair.

"Ponyboy, I am proud of you." He started, getting down at Ponyboy's level. "You have to deal with a lot, your really strong, but you can't put your health at risk like that." He told him. Pony nodded in understanding, a small smile playing at his lips when he learned that Darry **_was_** in fact proud. I tried to lighten the tension.

"What sport can you do, Ponyboy?" I asked. His face was reanimated.

"I'm going to do the swim team because it is light in asthma." He told me. I smiled, glad he found setting to do.


	17. Chapter 17: Football chest pains

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make money from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Please give suggestions as they help me a lot with writing. Thank you to _Iwatchsunstets2_ for helping me. Almost every chapter has one of her amazing ideas. Thank you to _FrankElza_ and all who reviewed also. :)**

**It's very nice to get compliments as I have never been told this before. In my last parent teacher conference I was screamed at and told that my writing was awful, literally. I didn't think I could to this and it's a lot of fun now that I have started to post and get reviews.**

_Flashback: (Darry's POV) (football regionals) (1961) _

_Dad told me tonight that if our team won we were all going to go out to celebrate with a dinner._

_I was shocked to look up in the stands and saw Ponyboy. He had been basically bedridden for the last week with a respiratory infection. _

_ I knew it was immature, but I was starting to get jealous of Ponyboy. He stole all the attention and mom never had time for me._

This is stupid, _I told myself, _he is sick and needs attention, he's only nine years old.

_It was a hot and humid but, I worked my butt off and our team had won. I was excited to spend time with my family. _

_I looked up in the stands at Ponyboy, who was coughing lightly and rubbing his chest. I started to get angry._ Why couldn't he suck it up?

You know it's not his fault,_ I told myself. I swear that I saw he Devil and an Angel on my shoulder as I walked to my dad. _

_"Your mom is going to drive Ponyboy home. He's not feeling too good, but he said congratulations." Dad told me. I nodded. Soda hopped in the truck with us and mom took the car. Dad seemed to read my face._

_"You know it's not his fault. He fought to come with us today. He feels bad and left out. He thinks he's just a bother to you." Dad told me. I immodestly felt guilty for being so mean lately._

_"I'm sorry." I told dad, but he shook his head._

_"I understand, it's hard to have to divide attention, but you do great. It's not me you need to apologize to." Dad told me. I nodded._

_We went out to dinner, just the three of us. When we got home I saw Ponyboy curled up and passed out on the couch. I noticed that there was ice-cream on his hands._

_Mom came out holding bowls of ice-cream._

_"Ponyboy scooped it out for you guys before he fell asleep. He wanted to do something to make it up to you. He wanted to draw something, but he was too tired." Mom told me. I smiled that my baby brother did all that for me while he was unwell. _

_We all ate ice-cream in the living room. When Ponyboy woke up, I apologized to him. He forgave me and the next morning I found a picture of my holding Ponyboy on my shoulder and in my hand was a football trophy._

**A/N: So cute! _Iwatchdunsets2_'s idea_._**


	18. Chapter 18: Social Services

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make money from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Please give suggestions as they help me a lot with writing. Thank you to _Iwatchsunstets2_ for helping me. Almost every chapter has one of her amazing ideas. Thank you all who reviewed also. :)**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sneezed loudly and thickly. And a second time. And again... And another time.

"Are you sure your okay, Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked me. I nodded, it was just my normal allergy season.

He ruffled my hair with a forced smile.

"Why don't you lay down, Kiddo, I think your getting a cold or something." Soda suggested. I really hadn't been feeling well lately so I didn't argue and fell asleep quickly once in my bed.

**Darry's POV **

I was getting worried, Ponyboy's asthma was starting to get worse. He was wheezing more than normal while sneezing and sniffling a lot. At first I thought he had come down with another cold, but it had been a month.

I decided to see if it was the house that was causing his symptoms.

I still was waiting to hear the results. I was doing bills when I heard the doorbell ring. Ponyboy stiffened, knowing what was coming could only be bad news. I carefully opened the door and was met face to face with a sneering, stuck up Social Worker.

She smiled at me menacingly.

"Hello, Darrel." She greeted. I extended the same as she walked in.

"How are you feeling, Ponyboy?" She asked, doubt lacing her voice. He smiled.

"Great since Darry talked to the doctor about new medicine. I even joined the swim team." He told her confidently, all an act because inside he was really scared. I wanted to hug him, that was such a smart thing to say to her.

The bird in the back bedroom squeaked, making her jump.

"You have a pet bird?" She asked. Ponybky smiled, turning around and bringing out Minney.

"Her name is Minney. I've always wanted a pet, but birds are lightest on my asthma." He informed her, proudly stroking the bird's soft feathers.

"You think you can have a bird in the house with him so ill? I think not. I will need to notify my supervisor on this." She chatinisded us coldly. I gulped as Ponyboy paled. I really hoped she didn't stress him out, it would send him into an attack which was something he didn't need.

She talked to Ponyboy and Sodapop both alone before packing up her stuff.

"You can keep the boys this time, but any time you can't handle them we will happily find new homes." She told me before leaving.

_Good riddance_, I thought as she walked down the driveway, high heels clicking.

A/N: Sorry this is under 500 words, but I'm really tired and still need to eat dinner.


	19. Chapter 19: Mold insanity

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: I never knew I would have so much feedback about this bird. It made me laugh how worried you guys are about Minney.**

**Please give suggestions as they help me a lot with writing. Thank you to _Iwatchsunstets2_ for helping me. Almost every chapter is based on at least one of her amazing suggestions. _FrankElza_ has given me many also. Thank you all who reviewed also. :)**

****Important: If you have a story idea I'll take requests, but I have got a few more that are first. I want to do another sick fic at some point just because I got so many good ideas from this and I enjoyed it. If you have an illness request you can PM or review. Thanks guys.**

**Darry's POV**

Ponyboy was doing his homework and I was enjoying a rare moment of peace when I decided I needed to check the mail. Inside the mailbox I found the results of the tests that they conducted.

We had tested positive for allergenic mold spores.

We had to move out to get it removed. I wondered how I was going to tell Pony and Soda. When we were little we had mold once, but when the specialists came we went to the country and had a good time. I wondered if they would feel better if we stayed with someone we knew.

I got up and decided to call the one person I knew would have a place for us to stay, Mrs. Mathews. (Conversation:** _Mrs. Mathews: Bold italics _Darry: Bold)**

**_Hello?_**

**Hi, Mrs. Mathews. I've got a huge favor to ask you.**

**_You know you don't have to ask Darrel. What do you need?_**

**Well, what has Two-Bit told you lately about Ponyboy?**

**_He told me that he was getting sicker and he was worried. Why? Is he okay?_**

**Yeah. Our house tested positive for mold, and I was wondering if it would be alright to stay with you?**

**_Of course Darrel. As long as you don't mind Kelly._**

**No problem, she's a sweetheart. Thank you.**

**_Your welcome dear. Bye now._**

Kelly was Two-Bit's five year old sister. She was cute as could be but so ornery. She already had that redhead spunk at five.

Just then, Ponyboy and Soda walked in.

"Pack your suitcases guys." I told them. They looked a little confused so I told them about the mold. As if on cue, Ponyboy sneezed, rubbing his cherry red nose.

"Where are we going?" Ponyboy asked, a little bit congested sounding. I really hoped this would help his allergies and Two-Bit's would be okay. We really couldn't stay in motel, people smoked there and a hotel was too expensive for ur to afford.

"We are staying with Two-Bit." I told them, shooing them to go pack. They complied and I loaded up the truck with our bags.

**Darry's POV**

Two-Bit's was absolutely crazy. Ponyboy did eventually get sick, Kelly was talking nonstop, and Two-Bit came in drunk more than once. I was so glad when the three days were over.

As soon as we got home Ponyboy went to bed. Kelly thought he was cute and so she wouldn't leave him alone the whole time.

I couldn't help think that Mrs. Mathews was a saint to put up with the both of them and deal with the people at the bar and her drunk son.

**A/N: Next chapter or two will be the last unless I get some good ideas I want to use. I soon will be staring a story request from _BunnyLuvsU_, but not right away. I'll take requests but _BunnyLuvsU_ is first.**


	20. Chapter 20: Experience Essay

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders or Ponyboy. Sigh. The owner is he best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from what I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you to _Iwatchsunsets2_ for her amazing suggestions, but I really am just done. I'm very proud of this chapter/epilogue. Thank you to all who reviewed.  
**

**Ponyboy's POV **

I struggled to pay attention in my English class. We were suppose to write an Essay on a personal challenge or experience.

I wondered what I could write about. Being a greaser? No, that would be too straight forward and nobody would probably listen, we had to read them out loud

I rubbed my chest, still racking my brain for an Essay idea.

I really hoped that Sodapop would be there when I got home. He would always know what to do, he says he is dumb but he isn't. He was the one of the smartest people I knew.

**Sodapop's POV**

Ponyboy came home from schooling looking worried. I wondered if the Socs had been bothering him. He sat down at the coffee table and started on his homework silently.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" I asked him. He nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah, but I have an English Essay about a person challenge. Do you have any ideas to write about?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before he coughed lightly. It hit me.

"Glory, Ponyboy, why don't you write about your asthma abs making the swim team and stuff. That's a huge challenge for you." I told him. A light bulb when off in his head and he went to his room, staying there for hours. I finally asked if I could read some of his Essay and he agreed.

It started like this:

_My name is Ponyboy Curtis and I'm the only person with asthma on the swim team and I'm also a greaser. My parents never did get to see me get on the swim team because they died when I was thirteen. My brother Darry is the one who encourages me to do my best now. __My parents taught me from a young age not to use my asthma as a weakness, but just something that made me stronger within myself._

_My brother quit school to keep me in school, and my oldest brother Darry gave up college. I'm not sure what I would have done if he sent me to a boy's home. We have to stick together because we are all the family we have. We also have the gang, which is our four other closest friends. They care a lot even if some pretend not to.__.._

_Ending:_

_So what I really wanted to say is nothing is impossible. No situation can keep you from what you want to do. Take it from me, your always one step above your situation. Maybe that's why Socs hate us. Cause we have to deal with more, which makes us stronger people._

**A/N: Thank you to all those authors who gave me great ideas and suggestions. They really do help a lot.**

**Reviewers:**

**FrankElza **

**BunnyLuvsU**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Iwatchsunsets2**

**RiseOfTheSoulGarden**

**SoccerFan2014**

**Chick1966**


End file.
